The overall goal of this project is to develop new functional EPR probes of enhanced stability for in vivo EPR spectroscopy and imaging of pH, one of the most important parameters in the biochemistry of living organisms. pH-sensitive nitroxyl radicals have been previously developed by the P.I. and colleagues but often suffer insufficient stability in living tissues. In this project two different strategies will be used to develop paramagnetic probes with stability in vivo based on the original idea of constructing nano-Sized Particles with the Incorporated Nitroxides, or nanoSPINs. The semipermeable membrane of the nanoSPINs will differentiate sensing nitroxides from biological reductants while allowing free penetration of the analyze, H+. This will fill a niche between fluorescent pH probes, which have provided advances in applications for cellular and subcellular detection, and NMR/MRI, which have provided applications in living animals and humans, but these current techniques often suffer from the lack of sensitivity (1000 fold or lower than EPR) and specificity. The specific aims are: (SA1) To develop effective approaches for the design of pH-sensitive nanoSPINs. Two alternative strategies for the incorporation of the nitroxides into semipermeable nanospheres will be used, namely incorporation into phospholipids liposomes and polyamide capsules. (SA2) To define spectroscopic and physicochemical characteristics of pH-sensitive nanoSPINs. Quantitative characterization of the obtained nanoSPIN is absolutely crucial both for the optimization of the preparation procedures and for efficiency of their further applications. (SA3) To apply in vivo EPR measurements of pHe in PyMT tumor-bearing mice using developed nanoSPINs. The measurement of the extracellular pHe in the PyMT mammary tumors in living mice using developed pH- sensitive nanoSPINs will provide new insights into related biochemical processes, including better understanding of the observed anti-tumor activity of Granulocyte Macrophage Colony-Stimulating Factor (GM-CSF), a therapeutic approach which is currently of much interest. The results may provide an opportunity for the design of other corresponding therapeutic approaches. In summary, the success of this project may have a significant impact on the future of functional in vivo EPR spectroscopy and bioimaging applications to medicine. This project will develop pH-sensitive paramagnetic probes of enhanced stability based on encapsulation of the nitroxides into semipermeable nanospheres. These probes, termed nanoSPINs, will allow in vivo EPR spectroscopy and imaging of pH. The experiments using pH-sensitive nanoSPINs in PyMT mammary tumors in living mice are planned to contribute to the understanding of the mechanisms of extracellular acidosis in solid tumors and to use extracellular pH to monitor tumor progression and thus evaluate the efficacy of anti-tumor drugs, and provide opportunities for designing corresponding therapeutic approaches. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]